1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot hand and a robot apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known a robot hand that is attached to a robot apparatus such as an industrial robot arm and grips or releases an object to perform predetermined work. In recent years, a multifunction robot hand is proposed that grips, for example, a tool to perform work such as assembly of a component and grips a very small component to accurately arrange the component.
For example, in a robot hand disclosed in JP-A-2008-55532, three finger units that grip an object can be opened and closed by a cam follower mechanism. Further, two finger units among the three finger units are guided by a pair of circumferential grooves formed on the same plane and are enable to turn symmetrically to each other.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2008-55532, an opening and closing action and a turning action of the finger units are controlled by the cam follower mechanism. Therefore, the robot hand is considered to be capable of gripping various objects including objects having dissimilar shapes and different sizes.
However, since the structure of the cam follower mechanism is complicated, it is not easy to realize the configuration of the robot hand including the cam follower mechanism. Manufacturing cost for the robot hand increases.